


Misunderstandings are Inevitable

by shotosrightsock



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: All Might’s Daughter OC, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Birthday oneshot, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, a little angsty, class 1-a - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotosrightsock/pseuds/shotosrightsock
Summary: Momo Yaoyorozu comes to the conclusion that Todoroki Shouto is losing interest, even before the very few days left before her birthday. She’d hate to suspect it, but she can’t help it. Especially when her heterochromatic boyfriend has been spending time with Katori Yagi— All might’s daughter.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Misunderstandings are Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Katori Yagi is an oc of mine, and she’s not canon sadly. However she’s the exact headcanon of what All Might’s daughter would be. (Her quirk is ridiculously strong strength, a genetic mutation. And if she touches herself with all five fingers, she could accelerate herself to go faster. (because her mom’s quirk is acceleration) but she has time intervals y’know) 
> 
> Also question, If All Might’s daughter were to date someone, who would it be?? I’m stuck lmao

Momo Yaoyorozu sits still on the common room couch, as she watches her two toned hair boyfriend converse with one of the strongest students in their class— who happens to be All Might’s daughter, and happens to be stunning. Her feelings oblivious to her classmates around her, she draws herself to look away. She wouldn’t call herself the jealous type, no. She has her entire faith on Shouto Todoroki, but lately something has been off.

Like he’s not telling her something, and conversations have abruptly cut short, or Shouto just flat out declined her offer to hangout. I mean sure, People deserve space, and necessary rejection is fine too! 

But it is certainly odd when it’s the fifth time of this week. Now that’s strange, and none of the girls seem to know why he’s acting like this. On the first day, her best friend— Jirou expressed anger (towards her stoic boyfriend of course) and concern (to her) But then it all went away on the second day, even all the 1-A girls just didn’t have a specific reaction to it. They just.. nodded in silence, which was extremely out of character.

The dark haired girl wonders if she said something insensitive, or if her tutoring wasn’t helpful— and that’s why he’s making space, or if that one kiss from Thursday night was _awful._ She’s never going to live that down! And if she seems too boring for him? she’d never recover. 

And Katori Yagi seemed to be disappearing too, around the same times he did. She’d hate to jump to conclusions! Since she knows the blonde would never do something like.. mess around with a relationship she wholeheartedly supported. It would be heartbreaking if.. 

_No._

Without a doubt, a part of her was growing into ugly insecurity. Katori Yagi was beautiful, voluminous blonde hair with the nicest set of blue eyes that could rival the sun, with long feathery lashes. When sun touched her cheeks too much, they caused her to have the cutest set of freckles. Her tall built, standing at 5’7 stood confidently and solid. And! She’s trilingual, Momo already knew that Katori would have knowledge of English and Japanese, but for her to know 3 more languages? It’s genuinely impressive.

Practically everything, even down to the quirk wasn’t something to laugh about. With a simple squeeze, she could shatter even the hardest and strongest boulders. But yet, Katori was as bright as the sun, gentle as the wind, and as illuminating as the moon. The blonde even expresses her frustration towards her insecurity about not being enough- trying her best to reassure her.

But it’s all crumbling down to the floor, and she hated it. And the fact that she’s the kindest girl too! The creation hero nearly face palms herself, frustrated. Katori didn’t deserve this, and her actions are probably not even intentional too. 

But she can’t help it. She figures that she just needs sleep, maybe she could finally be at rest, even so that her birthday is in less than 3 days at this point. She pushes herself onto the bed, and she attempts to find a comfortable position to sleep off the icky and unfamiliar feelings. But to not success, the events and moments of that day still stain her memory, plaguing her of the terrible feelings. She could feel tears stain her eyes, but they only threaten to fall, she goes to sleep in deep thought. 

* * *

The young Todoroki is sitting in his room with a few of his classmates, The night of September 21st, discussing the plans of Momo Yaoyorozu's surprise birthday plan. In front of them are just the savings of the half and half boy, they ponder and discuss, Midoriya counting the coins and bills, Jirou sitting beside the young Yagi, writing a few finishing ideas on the mini whiteboard. 

"Would this be enough, Todoroki?" MIdoriya looks back up at him, finishing the counting of the bills and coins. "Todoroki-kun, I'm not sure what you're planning to buy though." He's holding the bills in his callous hands "Would 8,650 yen really suffice..? It does really depend on what you're getting." 

Todoroki is momentarily silent, "I suppose 8,650 yen would be enough for the first gift." 

_And for the second gift, I always have Endeavor's credit card._

The three classmates peer at the keyword _first_ , Katori tilts her head "First, huh?" Katori switches the topic, and sets down the whiteboard. "So I managed to get this part correct. If Yaomomo comes back from the classroom at 3:45, and goes to the local bookstore at 3:50, she'll be taking 20-25 minutes of her time in the store. And what that means is that she'll be at the dorms at 4:10pm, since it takes one 5 minute walk from the bookstore to the dorms." 

"Would that gives us time to set up everything?" Jirou questions, "I do have a feeling she'd want to skip the bookstore entirely." Katori wasn't too sure either, and she did consider the thought, yet she found Momo discussing about a book she wanted to look at. So the chances of Jirou's worry to be true? not impossible, but it's a low chance. 

"I did think that at first, but I heard her talking about a book earlier. Plus, If she did skip the bookstore, I don't think we'll have to worry that much."

Shouto thinks to himself, avoiding his girlfriend was harder than it looked. No hugs or kisses for a while, and he can't imagine if she noticed or not, regardless- it'll all be worth it in the end, and she'll definitely feel like she's on top of the world. "Anything else?"

"I got the whole class to agree and swear on secrecy." Katori smiles, and continues on "Even Kacchan, suprisingly. In fact, he complied easier than I thought." 

"I'm a little surprised that you even got Mina to stay quiet." Jirou comments, as the acid quirk user was always talkative. "It's not that hard, as long as you explain then she'll get it."

"So Todoroki-kun. Do you like the plan? Technically, you're the one that's dating her- and you're the one that reached out to this idea. We're still open for more ideas." Midoriya asks, as he's putting all the cash back into Todoroki's wallet. 

Not wanting to be put on the spot, he shakes his head. "No. The plan sounds perfect." He smiles to himself, surprising everyone present in his room. 

"Anyway," Katori looks at Jirou "We should get going before curfew ends, and Kyouka- you should check on Yaomomo." And with that, everyone retreats back to their room.

* * *

It's September 23rd. And Momo can't help but feel uneasy. The day before yesterday, it felt like Todoroki was hiding something, but it felt even bigger. That day, they only interacted once in the morning, but it wasn't even anything wishing her happy birthday. It felt awkward, and tense, something she hasn't felt since the beginning of the school year, and it sucked. It really did. 

As soon as the bell rang, Katori zoomed past everyone, even past her father- that was about to ask her if she wanted to eat out, which she only uttered a ' _sorry, gotta do something important.'_ and swiftly ran out and to who knows where. A sad feeling rushes through her body when the girls of Class 1-A greeted her one last happy birthday, before speed walking out of the classroom, and slowly but surely, everyone followed pursuit. 

She felt exhausted, the day was eventful, even though bit was her birthday, too tired to even walk at this point, but the only thing that's energizing her is the fact that she's alone in the classroom with her boyfriend. Oh, and the book. Maybe., she'll get a chance to ask why, not even caring about her birthday at all. She glances at the clock, and she didn't even notice that she was here thinking to herself, practically sulking for 20 minutes.

She looks at Todoroki, and he's looking at her. But she curses at herself consciously when she's unable to read that expression on his beautiful face. She doesn't know, and it hurts her. 

"Sho-" She speaks, but she is cut off when he takes a hold of her hands, his thumb caressing the backside of her hand. "I'm sorry,"

"About..?"

_Oh._

Was he going to break up with her? Right now- in a empty classroom? _On her birthday?_

Her heart practically drops, body running cold- she makes a move to shrug his hands off her own, and to exit the classroom. It hurt too much, and she didn't know what to expect. Yet.. she should've expected this to begin with. 

She doesn't even want the book anymore, instead- she's running back to the dorms, wanting nothing but to just lay down, alone- and bury herself under the heavy duvets, providing her a false sense of warmth. 

But nothing will really make her feel warmer than him, will it? 

She's reaching for the doors, and before she could reach forward and open the doors, She's pulled backwards, into a tight hold. She could feel him exhale a heavy icy breath, hands holding her into his chest. "Momo, I-"

"Don't- Todoroki," He cringes slightly at the use of his last name, but he doesn't want that to distract him. She's squirming, but with the strong hold, it doesn't do that much. "Todo-"

"No, No." He shakes his head, and he lets go of his grip ever so slightly. Spinning her around to look at him, he's staring at her- with almost every single emotion, like she hung up the stars or so they say. "You didn't let me finish." 

She doesn't say anything, but he walks her towards the door, and yanks it open. 

As if on beat, confetti springs out from the poppers, and the sound of a guitar playing, as their classmates jump out from the hiding place. The lights in the dorm twinkle, as they make the flashiest greeting they could possibly do without giving her a headache. "Surprise!" They all collectively say- She looks at Katori, and she's holding a gigantic stuffed animal. 

Momo's gunmetal eyes sparkle, admiring the surprise, and she too is surprised that Bakugou got dragged into it, he's there for a moment, only for him to retreat back. But it then only dawns on her then. 

_So that means.._

There are only a few times that Momo Yaoyorozu felt genuinely stupid, and now was one of those moments to be exact. She felt shameful to even accuse Shouto of infidelity, when in actual reality- he was just planning a surprise for her. 

Everyone is looking at her, and Katori throws the stuffed animal to Midoriya, for him to hold. "Oh no, did we stun her too hard?" She asks worriedly, and Bakugou comes back, holding the cake carefully as he can in his hands. "What's wrong with Ponytail? She looks like she's seen a ghost." 

Momo looks back at her boyfriend, and back at her classmates, "N-nothing."

"Well then, come inside."

* * *

Her birthday is coming to a end, after a while of them celebrating her birthday- eating cake and playing their usual class games. Momo is in the common room, the majority of the class had retreated back to their rooms, Shoto and Katori sit across from each other, Katori squeezed in between Midoriya and Jirou. Exhaling- she starts. 

"I want to apologize, well.. to both of you." 

Midoriya and Jirou blink, they look at each other unsure. Katori tilts her head, confused. She's combing through her blonde hair to see if there is any knots. "W-what? why- was the gift bad?" 

Momo only humorlessly laughs, "No, no. I love the gift." She gives a small smile, looking at the stuffed animal that sits on her chair. "It's just that.. all this time, I thought you guys were.." 

The both of them blink slowly. Once, twice. Then it hits them, and their eyes widen "N-no, Yaomomo, _We_ should apologize. I wasn't aware that.. it looked that way, and.." She smacks lightly at Shouto's shoulder. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Midoriya sighs, "I'm sorry too, it might have looked like we dismissed your feelings, but we were just keeping Katori's promise on staying silent, and not giving you any details." Midoriya's gaze is nervously on his hands, not making eye contact with Yaoyorozu. 

"And I didn't know Mr. Icyhot royally fucked up." 

"Kyouka- no." 

"Anyway, It has seemed to be another terrible miscommunication on my behalf. And I'm sorry, Momo. I'm not the best person at social cues." His expression is apologetic, and she can't keep it at this for too long. "It's fine, Shouto. Just.. don't do that again." 

Katori smiles, and she gets up, "Yeah uh.. We'll leave you alone now!" She's laughing nervously, tugging at Midoriya and Jirou's sleeves, dragging them away. Jirou is mouthing a 'good luck' to the dark-haired creation user, and her cheeks flush red. 

"Uhm.." She looks at Shouto, and he's holding her hand, guiding her outside to look at the city lights, they're silent for a while. 

He shifts in his place, and he's fishing out an item in his back pocket, and he drags her even closer. "Momo, I.." 

He hands her the box, and she looks at him and the box again. Hesitating, she opens the box, to be greeted by a small tiny ring, with a tiny and beautiful amaryllis flower gem. She gasps, eyes watering as Shouto takes her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger, putting the box away, he inhales "Momo, I wanted to give you this promise ring because well.. we're only 16. WE can't get married yet, but I'd like to make you a promise. For the future."

She sniffs, "A-are you proposing?"

Shouto laughs, "No, no. My proposal should be better than this. It's what you deserve, but for now, this is the sign that you'll only be mine, and I only want you."

When she woke up that day, Momo might have been a little worried, that Shouto would want someone more.. confident. But now she's confident, that she's the only person that Shouto would ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not Momo’s birthday anymore, (in fact, it's been more than a month.) but I want to make this a bonus prior to my previous book (my first work). Thanks for reading! Stay tuned


End file.
